Un mes sin verte
by Lavender2562
Summary: Lavender no comprende por qué tuvo que enamorarse de él. Jamás la miraría con los mismo ojos que a su compañera... ¿Podrá superar el desamor del dueño de su corazón? ¿O se atreverá a revelar sus sentimientos?


**Un mes sin verte**

—Ya va un mes —Me dije con tristeza en la voz y tache un día más en mi agenda, hacia ya un mes que había decidido empezar a evitar a mi mejor amigo porque una noche ¡MALDITA NOCHE! Me di cuenta que me gustaba mas de lo que creía, mas de lo que debía.

Esa noche le presente a Lisa Turpin, una niña bastante bonita y extremadamente inteligente, alguien a quien quería como a una hermana. Pasaba bastante tiempo con las gemelas Patil y conmigo, al ser la mejor amiga de Padma. El instantáneamente cayo en sus encantos, en su forma de hablar, en su olor, en su sonrisa, en su facilidad para hacer reír a los demás, en su tranquilidad, todo de ella le atraía.

Esa noche antes de irse me pregunto por el, le habían encantado sus grandes ojos azules, ¿a quien no le gustarían?, hablaba insistentemente de lo inteligente que era, que había sido el primer niño que sostenía una conversación compleja con ella, que se vestía muy bien y así detalle tras detalle, todos esos comentario al principio me parecieron bonitos pero luego me molestaron, de una forma bastante extraña, pero pase el sentimiento por alto y la seguí escuchando con atención. Estando ambos en la Sala Común, antes de ir a su habitación, se lanzo al sillón donde yo estaba, me despeino, y me dijo.

—¿Por que me gustas tanto, por que eres tan bonita, por que sonríes de esa manera que me mata, por que te acercas a mí de ese modo tan impactante, quieres tener algo conmigo?- sonrió con picardía. Lo mire por primera vez de forma distinta, cuando dijo eso, entendí el sentimiento que había despertado en mi esa tarde Lisa, nadie lo había hecho, porque la verdad el nunca había presentado un interés tan grande por una niña, y porque las niñas que me contaban que les gustaba no eran nada parecido a lo que Lisa Turpin es. CELOS ¿Que quería decir con eso?

—¡¿Qué?! —dije para tantear el terreno.

—Si, eso le voy a decir a Lissy cuando la vuelva a ver, te parece algo cursi o esta bien, tu que la conoces- Ya sabia yo que esto iba por este lado, no podía ser tan bueno, y a decir verdad fue totalmente devastador, me acababa de dar cuenta que me gustaba mi mejor amigo, a quien le gustaba una niña que era una muy buena amiga mía y ella le correspondía, ¿podría esto estar mas complicado?

—Me parece… bien —Suspire—, y ahora vete a dormir que ya tengo sueño —le dije haciendo todo lo posible para que mi risa pareciera verdadera, y al parecer el creyó mi actuación.

—Bueno, que duermas bien, te quiero mucho… ¡Ah! Y gracias por presentarme a Lissy.

—De nada —segunda sonrisa fingida de la noche.

Desde ese momento ya nada es igual.

Me había sentado a la sombra del árbol. Por fin un lugar tranquilo, de pronto sentí que alguien se había parado a mi lado, gire mi cabeza en el sentido contrario, fuera quien fuera estaba haciendo algo que no me agradaba; no quería hablar con nadie así que era mejor hacerme la que no había sentido nada.

—Lavander?... —dijo una voz demasiado conocida, una voz que abrió un hueco en mi estomago.

—Ahhh… hola Seamos —dije como si me acabara de dar cuenta que estaba ahí, pero el tono demasiado agudo de mi voz me descubrió.

—¿Que te pasa? ¿Te sientes enferma o algo? ¿Estás triste?

—Nah para nada —dije con la poca tranquilidad que me quedaba.

—Lav… mírame- Me dijo con voz tierna.

—¿Para que? —Le dije con exasperación

El se agacho y me dijo: —Llevas rara un mes, y hace una semana no me miras a los ojos. ¿Quién te tiene mal? ¿Que problema no me quieres contar?

—«¡TU!» —pensé con fuerza

—Nada, no pasa nada —dije, y sin darme cuenta susurre—. No es posible que el problema seas tu- todas estas ultimas palabras llenas de sarcasmo.

—¿Qué hice? —soltó rápidamente, con las palabras entrecortadas, como si no las entendiera.

¿Qué hizo? Me pregunte. No hizo nada, ese era el problema.- No hiciste nada… soy yo, tu nunca eres el problema, eres el amigo perfecto - estaba haciendo mas énfasis del que debía en algunas palabra, y poco a poco me di cuenta que esto me iba a costar.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?- me dijo Seamus con exasperación en la voz.

—Nada… —se me escapo un suspiro, no esperaba que fuera tan contundente.

Me miro en silencio durante lo que pareció una eternidad, y de pronto se sentó en el pasto frente a mí, cerró los ojos y empezó a darse pequeños toques en la frente con los dedos, casi como si buscara las palabras adecuadas -¿Cómo que nada? ¿Entonces a que viene esa actitud?-

¿Cómo que a que viene mi actitud? No tengo ninguna actitud, solo… estoy tratando de hacer esto mas fácil para ambos, y el no lo entiende; debió dejarme ir, no hacer mas difícil todo esto.

—No tengo ninguna actitud —dije haciendo todo el énfasis posible en la última palabra.

Seamus abrió sus ojotes, y me miro con una expresión que nunca había visto en el, derrota. Me estaba mirando con dolor, yo quería que me tragara el árbol. ¿Por qué me estaba mirando así? Finalmente se rio sin ganas.

—No eres la de siempre… un día me preguntaste si tenia planeado cambiar y te dije que no, no quería cambiar. Y ahora tu vienes, lo haces todo irreconocible y esperas que no me de cuenta, si soy el problema dímelo de una vez, yo nunca te haría nada malo, eres mi mejor amiga —Esa palabra me llego profundo y empezó a quitarme el aire— ¿Qué estoy haciendo que tanto te molesta?

Yo me quede sin palabras y el agacho la mirada, se levanto, se arreglo la chaqueta, me dio la espalda y empezó a caminar. En ese momento ya me había tragado el árbol. Pero una idea llego a mi y me golpeo con fuerza… yo iba a tener la ultima palabra en este asunto, ¿porque el quedaba como el bueno?

De pronto me vi al lado de el, mi mano estaba apretando su brazo, creo que entre todas las ideas que se agolparon en mi mente había corrido y lo había alcanzado. El seguía sin mirarme, con su mano libre tomo con delicadeza la mía, aquella que le estaba quitando la circulación a su otro brazo.

—¿Sabes? Creí que por primeras vez te había ganado en una discusión —Se rió—. Creo que me había equivocado

—Si te habías equivocado, y un detalle más: esto no tiene nada de gracioso

Que tortura, estar tan cerca era más que una tortura para mi, su olor me hacía perder el flujo de ideas, y mi mano ardía sobre su piel… ¿No decidí hace un mes que todo esto iba a terminar?... creo que yo también me equivoque.

—¿Sabes…?

—Qué? —me dijo con tono desafiante. Y por fin sus ojos encontraron los míos. Por Dios

—«Tengo que dejarlo ir» —pensé.

—Nada…—dije perdiendo toda la rabia que me había acompañado mientras corrí para enfrentarlo, toda mi ira se había ido a aventurar en esos ojos. Solté su brazo e hice fuerza para que soltara mi otra mano, pero entre mas fuerza hacia para soltarme, mas apretaba el mi mano, y mas me perdía yo en sus ojos. Finalmente baje la mirada.

—Suéltame —susurré, el tomó con su otra mano mi otro brazo… ¿Que más quería?… sentía mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas…

—¡Ganaste, ¿no es suficiente?, no tengo nada mas que decir! —le grite conteniendo mis lágrimas, mirando con fuerza al piso.

—Es mentira y lo sabes —me susurró con un tono helado.

Levante la cara, mis ojos encontraron los suyos, mis párpado se cerraron, y se desbordo todo lo que había guardado con tanto recelo, bajaban todas de repente por mis mejillas y llegaban a mis labios, reconocía muy bien el sabor a sal. Abrir rápidamente mis ojos, me encontré otra vez con los de el, veía cuan desconcertado estaba, el nunca me había visto llorar, y llevábamos bastante tiempo de conocernos, el sabia que esto había sido mucho mas profundo de lo que el creía.

—¿Es mentira?, tú no sabes nada de mi, no sabes ¡Nada! Yo te pregunté si ibas a cambiar, si, pero nunca te prometí que yo no lo haría… ¿Qué tipo de reclamo es ese?... ¡yo no soy nada tuyo como para que me recrimines, y me digas que hago todo IRRECONOCIBLE!

El sólo me miraba, sin una expresión constante, como debatiéndose internamente. Me quede callada durante unos segundos mientras respiraba. Pero luego nuevas palabras vinieron a mi mente.

—No entiendes por que hago esto, simplemente porque estabas muy ocupado en otras cosas mientras yo mantenía todo igual, ¡mientras yo jugaba a ser tu amiga!; No hiciste nada… fuiste totalmente perfecto, no tengo razones para no quererte y eso me molesta, me molesta mucho mas ahora que necesito hacerlo

—«Rayos ¿será que dije mas de la cuenta?»

—Esto lo hago por el bien de los dos…—dije finalmente susurrando con la misma indiferencia que el había adoptado hacia unos segundos. "Por el bien de los dos" era cierto lo estaba hiriendo más de la cuenta. Cerré los ojos otra vez y las lágrimas cayeron con mas fuerza, solloce con dolor, todo estaba saliendo mal, ¿Por qué el no había pasado todo por alto?, sin abrir los ojos dije lo único que se me ocurrió.

—Por favor. Suéltame.

Con suavidad el soltó mis brazos, pero yo seguía sin abrir mis ojos. Quería hundirme, quería despertarme, esto tenía que ser una pesadilla.

Se quedo parado delante mío y yo no moví un músculo, solo quería despertarme, pero todo parecía demasiado real, así empecé a sentir la lluvia caer sobre nosotros, y me decidí a mirarlo, tenia lágrimas en sus mejillas en ese momento considere posible que fueran solo gotas de lluvia pero las vi salir de sus ojos, no había duda.

—Perdóname —dijo de pronto, bajando la mirada.

—¿Qué crees…?

—¡Lavender! —gritó, eso me dejo realmente asustada y prosiguió hablando.

—Déjame hablar, cállate dos segundos —Comencé a sollozar con mas fuerza y la lluvia empezó a hacerse mas pesada, caía con mis lágrimas—. No se que te hice, no se si quiero saber, porque tengo ideas de lo que puede ser y no quiero que lo digas, no quiero que sea real. Solo perdóname y… vuelve a ser tú, vuelve a estar feliz.

—¡¿Qué vuelva a estar feliz?! Cuales son esas idea, dejémoslo claro de una buena vez a ver si estamos en la misma pagina- —dije con rabia en la voz y con tristeza en la mirada, no entendía como había podido decir eso. ¿Quería que lo olvidara todo e hiciera como si nada?

—Lisa…

—¿Qué?

—Te gusta Lisa

—«¡Perfecto! ahora piensa que me gusta su novia, como rayos llego a esa estúpida conclusión»

—¿Por que piensas eso? —le dije con una sonrisa forzada por la impresión que me había causado esa afirmación tan extraña.

—Porque o es eso, o te gusto yo —dijo sin respirar, me quedé callada lo que pareció una eternidad.

—Dime que te gusta ella, por favor, yo no te voy a juzgar —dijo en tono de chiste pero con duda en la mirada, con incredulidad.

—Me gustas tú, por eso si me vas a juzgar, así que esa es la verdad, estas contento, ya tienes lo que tanto buscabas.

No se a donde llevará esta historia… pero por la mirada soñadora que me dedicó, creo que se abrirá un nuevo capitulo en mi vida...


End file.
